otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Drunk Ferretmonkey
Drunk Ferretmonkey is a four-member local band from the Greenville area that's recently started to gain in popularity. They have a fairly typical blues/rock sort of sound, drawing a good bit of their influence from music of Earth's past. Their repertoire includes a fair number of those same pieces of music as well as more modern songs, more recently adding some original blues and rock compositions. Their normal venue is the Dead Fish Tavern, though they're well-known to play in other places on New Luna. Recently, they did a two-week series of shows at the Bluenose on La Terre, and had been seen there regularly up until the recent hostile takeover. The times that they perform seem to vary wildly, perhaps based on the availability of the members, three of which still keep other employment. The membership of the band consists of: Brad Onlena A tall, rather slight man with dark hair and pale skin, Brad is well known to be fairly sarcastic at times, a guy with the sort of sense of humor that often annoys other people. He's been seen playing either keyboard or guitar, but seems to be doing less and less singing as time goes on. He lives in Greenville, where he also keeps a part-time job in the IT department at Winston Hospital. Hal Quizney A rather nondescript man of medium build and height, Hal's two outstanding features seem to be his bright orange-red hair and his sense of irrepressible joviality. Hal plays the bass guitar, and is currently involved in a relationship with Lila Ariel. Hal is, oddly, the only member of the band that doesn't sing. Hal also works part-time as a cargo pilot at a small shipping firm based in Greenville, though he lives in Freedom City. Lila Ariel A short, almost unbearably cute, bubbly blonde, Lila seems to ascribe to the 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all' theory. She plays drums for the band, as well as singing, usually as backup. Lila is involved in an exclusive, if not very serious, relationship with Hal, the band's bass player. She lives in Greenville, where she also keeps a part-time job as a hair stylist in a salon. Arizhel Velasquez (PC) The newest addition to the band, this short, dark-haired Terran woman has been catching the spotlight as of late. She lives aboard the NLS Kismet's Kiss, which can usually be found making its berth at Independence Harbor in Greenville. She's been seen playing guitar, violin, and keyboard, and seems to be doing more and more of the singing as time goes on. Mark Pearson A very recent hire, Mark is the band's manager. He's a shade on the short side, with medium sandy-blonde hair, and the unmistakeable presence of someone who knows how to get things done. While usually laid-back and easy to get along with on a personal level, he does have definite opinions about how things should be when it comes down to business. While this leads to a bit of conflict with the band's members now and again, it's fairly clear that he knows what he's doing when it comes to marketing and finances, both of which he's currently handling for the band, along with scheduling and other such details. Characters marked with (PC) are player characters. Logs: Stray Musicians Category:Musicians